Sophia
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: One-Shot Sophia was sure she had died. She remembered running, running faster than she had ever ran before. A look inside Walker-Sophia's head. Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. I changed it a little, because obviously it was stupid before, and I didn't like it. I didn't really change much, but added things.


**Sophia**

* * *

Sophia was dead, she was sure. At least she thought she was sure...

She had felt it, the harsh bite, the feel of teeth digging into the place between her shoulder and neck, she had felt her blood run down her body quickly but slowly at the same time; the Walker nearly tore her arm off. At first she didn't feel anything, but then the rush of pain rushed up and down her body and a scream tore it's way up and out of her throat.

She remembered running; running faster then she had ever remembered running before. Her memories were slowly, in blurry and almost unreconizable pictures and feelings, but surely coming to the forefront of her mind, they had a vague sense of dread that she couldn't exactly place. She remembered Rick coming to save her when the Walkers had chased after her from the highway, putting her under the roots of a tree and being found by more Walkers.

And more running.

So much running, and the feeling of terror snapping at her dirty heels.

She recalled getting lost, hiding in a house before more Walkers had found her.

She remembered leaving her favorite doll somewhere… Where? She couldn't recall exactly where.

But she remembered running, always running, and the sound of bells, church bells. Or were they? Then she had tripped. Yes, she tripped and had gotten bitten. Oh, how it had _hurt! _ What a stupid thing to do during a Zombie Apocalypse, tripping. Sophia remembered that she had gotten away somehow, before they could slowly eaten her alive not that it matter much since she had slowly died anyway, but in a much less painful way.

Where was she now?

She didn't recall much from after she had gotten bitten and dying…

Had she died? Shouldn't she be somewhere… else? Like Heaven? This didn't seem like Heaven, it was so dark and... damp.

Suddenly small flashes of her memories came forth, almost painfully, as if they had trouble showing her what had happened. Her memories showed her a man… an old man with a white beard that was trimmed nicely, with another, a larger man. Did they save her?

When her memories stopped flowing before her eyes, they focused again. It was so much darker now, and the noise. Oh, the noise. It wouldn't stop. The moaning of the dead, the shuffling of feet, she didn't know how long she was in this dark place. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, not really.

Was that a gasp?

Was that light?

A barn. She was in a barn… full of _Walkers._ Oh god, why didn't they_ eat_ her? Why couldn't she _move_?

Then shots went off, sounding loud and piercing to her ears, and a strange excitement went through her body, but she ignored it. Were those gun shots? Were the Walkers being killed? Yes, she heard them fall to the ground and the loud yells, terrorifed screams, heart-wrenching sobs and finally startled gasps as her body moved of its own accord toward the open doors of the barn.

_Mother!_ She wanted to shout, why wouldn't her body work like she wanted it to?

She nearly cried in relief and horror as Rick stepped forward slowly the barrel of his pistol pointed at her.

Why would he do that?

A tear fell from her right eye, unnoticeably, as Rick pulled the trigger and emptiness filled Sophia's mind, her body falling limply to the ground, the last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name.

* * *

**Hello! For a while I was thinking 'what if the people _were_ actually still there... just further back in their mind and unable to control their own body', I thought it was intresting, so I put it up for Sophia, since Amy didn't really last long as a Walker, Jim wasn't with the group when he turned and Shane didn't last long either, but I can put up chapters for them if you'd like? :D**

******Please review? Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
